This invention relates to new and useful improvements in switch actuating mechanisms.
Some types of foot operated switching mechanisms require frequent use and thus in order to be commercially feasible must be readily actuatable by the foot and also be comfortable in their operation. As an example, it is desirable that foot actuated switches be employed in trucks or the like for the operation of compression brakes. Foot operated switches for such purpose have not appeared as a commercial success because of their lack of the above features, namely, a combination of convenience in operation by the foot and at the same time comfortable to the operator for repeated operation over an extended period.